


You Have A Civic Duty (to kiss Betty Cooper)

by AvaRosier



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty wants YOU to vote!, Election Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: Betty has her way of increasing civic engagement...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You Have A Civic Duty (to kiss Betty Cooper)

* * *

In his defense, not much could distract Jughead once he was on a writing roll. He had registered the sound of heels muffled by thin carpet, too careful and steady to be Alice, and definitely not Jellyb—_JB_. But he’d finally detangled a problematic passage and was thissclose to rewriting it the way it was in his head when legs entered his field of vision.

Betty’s legs, to be precise.

Jughead looked away from his laptop screen, eyes drifting up over his girlfriend’s body. He took in the white heels, the sheer black stockings, the red and white striped and sequined short shorts, the bright blue tailcoat with a modest white button-up and red bow underneath, and the white tall hat with the matching blue band of stars.

“Hello, Juggie, have you voted today?” she asked him.

“Uh…no?”

Betty sighed with disappointment. “Even city council and school board elections are important, I shouldn’t have to tell you this.”

“You don’t, I was going to swing by the community center on my way to visit Sweets.”

“Sweet Pea is back from his cross-country trip?” Betty shook her head, “Wait, your polling place isn’t at the church two streets over now?”

At that, Jughead cocked his head to the side. “Huh, I guess it is now that I live here. And yes, Sweet Pea is back and full of tall tales, so take anything he tells you with a grain of salt.”

Betty moved closer and he managed to hit ‘save’ before moving his computer to the side so his lap was girlfriend-ready. Grinning up at her as she linked her arms around his shoulders. “So, not that I’m complaining, but why is it that you look aggressively patriotic today Betts?”

She shrugged. “Veronica’s idea for encouraging people to vote and get eighteen year-olds registered.” 

Right, of course.

He nodded. “I can attest that I’m feeling very civic-minded right now.” One hand stroked over her calves through the silky material. 

She arched one dark blond eyebrow, a smirk tugging on her lips. “I know, I can feel you saluting me right now, Jughead Jones.” A wriggle of her butt made him groan.

He moved his hand higher. “Well, one question remains: do you WANT ME?” 

They both laughed as Betty shoved him backwards on the bed, her hat rolling off onto the floor in her rush to kiss him.


End file.
